The challenge turns into a nightmare
by LE3 101
Summary: Fishlegs challenged Snotlout in a game of challenges to see who wins and who was the more superior rider, Snotlots challenge was if he could catch 3 dragons in a day without Hookfang to help him but then some bad things happen, Dagur for one finds a secret weapon and uses it on Snotlout, will Snotlout be able to stop it?, or will he be consumed by Dagurs secret weapon?
1. Chapter 1

Hello fanfiction fans and this is my second story of HTTYD and I just want to thank how many people read my first story which turned out to get a lot of views in three days only and beat my 48 views to 77 views wow, again thanks for reading my story, I don't own HTTYD and enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: Takes after HTTYD.

Chapter 1

'I'm going to show that Fishlegs that I can beat his challenge' Snotlout said mumbling to himself. As he stomped his way through the forest of Berk for the first day he made his way to a clearing between to mountains and between them was a cave, Snotlout decides to see what could be found in the cave to be greeted by a pack of Smothering Smokebreath dragons.

Snotlout quickly ran out of the cave to be chased by them again, the dragons lost interest of him after 3 kilometres of flying after the scared to death boy.

Snotlout was going to pass out at 2,6 kilometres but kept on running but his speed was limited to mere staggering.

After they lost interest of snotlout, he just fell to the floor like a bag of potato's and rested for about two hours, upon waking up he was greeted by a few Berserkers upon a ship which had a skrill symbol on it.

He had awakened on one of the ships that had some of Dagur's men and when he looked to the side of the ship he saw that the boat was going away from Berk and so let out a scream of terror then one of the Berserker men shut him up by putting his hand in front of Snotlouts mouth and dragged him towards holding cell at the inside of the ship and threw him inside on of the cells.

Snotlout got up from the floor and grabbed the bars of the cell and yelled 'Let me go' the guard just laughed and walked away.

The next day Snotlout was greeted by none other than Dagur the deranged.

Dagur walked up towards the bars of the cell and put one hand on a bar and said with a smirk 'How's it going there Snotlout, enjoyed your first day?'

Snotlout replied with gritted teeth 'When I get out here I'm going to get you for this'

Upon Dagur hearing this he let loose one of his trademark chuckle's and replied 'That's what you think, I have plans for you'

Hey guys that's the end of chapter one and I would appreciate some reviews because it gives me inspiration to continue my stories, and thanks for reading chapter one.


	2. Chapter 2, Before a nightmare

Hi everybody and this is chapter 2. I wish you all a Merry Christmas, I don't own HTTYD, wish I did though

Chapter 2

The following day on Berk at the training academy.

Fishlegs arrived at the training academy and dismounted off Meatlug and made his way to the gang he asked 'Have you guys seen Snotlout?'

Tuffnut replied 'No, have you sis'

Ruffnut smiled and replied 'No, not me either, have you seen him Fishlegs?'

Fishlegs looked them with his jaw dropped but shook his head and asked 'Hiccup, have you seen Snotlout?'

Hiccup replied 'No, didn't you send him on that challenge?'

Fishlegs replied a bit worried 'Ya, but he should have been back by today, maybe something bad happened'

Hiccup replied 'That could have happened, maybe we should go look for him'

The other riders nodded at agreement and mounted on their dragons and flew to look around the island.

Back to Snotlout.

Snotlout gazed around cell till he heard footsteps and sat up from where he lay

'Why you doing this Dagur?' Snotlout snorted to him.

As Dagur made his way to Snotlout he said and glared at Snotlout 'Because of what I want'

Snotlout looked at Dagur confused and asked 'What do you want?'

Dagur replied smirking 'I want to conquer Berk'

Snotlout then asks confused 'If you want to conquer Berk why did you capture me?'

Dagur replied smirking lightly 'Because you are going to sabotage Berk for me'

Snotlout let out a low chuckle, smiled at Dagur and said 'You know I would never help you and I would never attack Berk'

Dagur smiled back and said 'I knew you would say that and that's why I have this to make you do it'

Snotlouts face changes to a face of terror.

Later that day back on Berk.

Hiccup and the gang looked around the island to find Snotlout and they suddenly spot him on a beach.

Hiccup dismounted off toothless and asked snotlout," how did you get on the beach?"

Snotlout replied a bit annoyed 'I was chased by Smothering smoke breath dragon and I was then here'

Hiccup replied with a eye brow raising in wonder 'Why didn't you come back to the village?'

Snotlout then said 'I got knocked unconscious'

Hiccup replied puzzled 'How?'

Snotlout replied annoyed 'Why should you care?'

Hiccup then said a bit suspicious 'Okay nevermind'

With that Snotlout made his way to Hookfang and mounted the dragon, mumbling to himself about something.

Hiccup mounted on Toothless and as the group flew back to Berk Hiccup glared at Snotlout from behind like there was something wrong with him.

That's the end of chapter 2, sorry it took so long and that I didn't write it, I was focusing on my other story 'Another rider?' Please review and if possible favourite, did you know the greatest killer of FF writers is that the readers don't review? See you next chapter readers and ciao


	3. Chapter 3, The next day

Thanks 'RiverRunsDeep' for that constructive criticism, it helps a lot, I now had put it into play in this chapter.

Setting: After 'Riders of Berk' series

More backstory: Fishlegs challenged Snotlout in a game of challenges to see who wins and who was the more superior rider, Fishlegs won the first challenge with ease and it was Snotlouts turn.

Chapter 3

Hiccup woke up the next day standing up in bed, thinking of how Snotlouts reactions was.

*Flashback*

Hiccup replied with a eye brow raising in wonder 'Why didn't you come back to the village?'

Snotlout then said 'I got knocked unconscious'

Hiccup replied puzzled 'How?'

Snotlout replied annoyed 'Why should you care?'

Hiccup then said a bit suspicious 'Okay nevermind'

*Flashback*

Hiccup got up like any other day and went to the kitchen where his father, Stoick sat every morning and was greeted by his father with the usual 'Oh hello son' and hiccup would answer with the usual 'Morning dad'

As Hiccup sat down at the table he looked down at his food and thought about the way Snotlout reacted till his father said 'Have something on your mind, do you?'

Hiccup looked up at him and said 'Hm, oh in fact I do have something on my mind'

Stoick asked 'And what might that be?'

Hiccup fiddled with his food as usual and said 'Nothing really, just that Snotlout wasn't the same yesterday, he seemed different'

Stoick raised a brow and asked 'How so?'

At that moment Toothless came down the stairs and went up to Hiccup.

Hiccup turned to Toothless, patted him, and said 'Just that his reactions was a little different' after finishing the sentence Hiccup got up, made his way to the fish basket and took out some fish shortly after that he put the fish in Toothless's bowl, Toothless purred and Hiccup patted him again and went to take his seat again.

Stoick then asks 'What was his reactions?'

Hiccup put a finger to his chin and thought for a few seconds then said 'He didn't say how he got knocked out'

Stoick replied calmly 'Maybe he doesn't want to tell how he got knocked out'

Hiccup thought about it a bit more before saying 'Maybe, but this one doesn't feel right' after saying this he continued eating.

10 minutes later

Hiccup got up from where he sat and went upstairs to get the saddle, after that he went downstairs and opened the front door of the house, before closing the door he said 'See you later dad'

After closing the door he found Toothless already waiting outside.

As he made his way to Toothless he said 'Hey there bud'

Toothless let out a low purr at this and Hiccup started to equip the saddle and other small pieces on Toothless.

After the gear was set Hiccup mounted on Toothless and said 'Let's go bud', with that they flew to the academy and as they flew through the gate he saw Snotlout arguing with the group and so when Toothless landed he dismounted faster than usual and walking towards them.

As he drew near their argument grew more louder and Hiccup heard Astrid shout 'Don't you ever tell me what to do unless you want your arm twisted like last time?'

Hiccup shook his head at this and bursted in the conversation with a questionable face and asked 'Why are you guys fighting?'

Snotlout was eating his Cod fish at this time and said 'Why...why should...you care' between bites.

Astrid at this time snapped back at Snotlout and huffed 'Don't talk with your mouth full'

Snotlout smiled at this and again eating his Cod and spoke 'I...I don't...listen to you...I don't listen to...anyone...especially Hiccup' between bites.

Astrid cracked her knuckles and said 'Oh now you are going to get it'

Hiccup said 'Don't fight him' just before Astrid was going to attempt to punch Snotlout.

Soon after Hiccup said that Fishlegs retorted to Snotlout 'You always have to pick a fight eh'

Snotlout turned to Fishlegs and huffed 'Don't intrude on other people's businesses big head, including you Hiccup'

Just as Hiccup opened his mouth to say something then Tuffnut said bored 'Why isn't there anymore argument or fighting?'

Ruffnut nodded at this and smiled saying 'Fighting is good'

Hiccup sighed at this and said getting a bit annoyed 'Just stop arguing and fighting'

Snotlout finished his Cod at this time, threw away the bones and looked at Hiccup with his arms crossed and mumbled 'Okay'

Hiccup smiled at this and said 'Good, now time for another les'

At that second Hiccup was interrupted by Snotlout who said 'Why do we have to do lessons all the time?'

Hiccup closed his eyes for a second and said 'So I can improve you all'

Snotlout laughed at this while wiping away fake tears from his face and said 'that's funny'

Hiccup looked at Snotlout in a way that looked like his face was saying 'What's wrong with you today?'

Snotlout said 'I'm leaving, I don't need lessons, come on Hookfang' after getting looked at funny from the group.

Hiccup then said 'I think lessons today has to be postponed'

Astrid growled, made a fist and mumbled 'When I get my hands on Snotlout I'm going to punch him so hard'

Hiccup turned to Astrid and asked 'Have you seen how weird Snotlout has been acting?'

Astrid looked at Hiccup with a face of curiosity and said 'Ya, he has been acting weird'

Hiccup asked puzzled 'What do you think happened to him?'

Astrid answered from deep thought 'Don't know but it started when we found Snotlout'

Hiccup smiled and said 'That's right now we just have to figure out what happened' putting a finger on his chin.

*Back with Dagur*

Dagur was off the coast of Berk, leaning on the side of his ship, smiling and mumbled under his breath 'I will be there soon Hiccup and then I will make you all pay' he finished his sentence with his chuckle.

And that's chapter 3, this story is really heating up now, don't forget to send your feedback and constructive criticism to me so I can make this story even better:)


	4. Chapter 4, Unveiling the mystery

Hello readers, this is chapter 4, I don't own HTTYD, enjoy

Chapter 4, unveiling the mystery

The following night

Hiccup sneaked out of the house to Fishlegs house, as he was walking there, there was no sound but the sound of his shoe and the clanging of his peg leg, a gust of wind howled through the village in the night, some villagers could be heard snoring from their much needed sleep of the day, as Hiccup neared Fishleg's house, clanging of objects could be heard and the shouting of Fishlegs and his father arguing about snooping about the Jorgenson family, Fishlegs burst through the front door with Hiccup agape, Fishlegs raised a brow and said 'What?'

Hiccup slowly replied 'Why did you tell your dad that we were going to snoop out Snotlouts house?'

Fishlegs replied after sighing 'I just want people to know where I'm going so I don't they don't get worried'

A female viking voice replied from behind 'Don't want them to get worried or afraid?'

The duo looked behind to see Astrid, Hiccup sighed and said 'Why do you sneak up on people?'

Astrid smiled and said with a small chuckle 'When I want to or when I need to, now why are you going to sneak into the Jorgensons house?'

Hiccup replied quickly 'Astrid please don't tell any' just then he was cut off with Astrid asking 'Can I join?'

Hiccup sighed and said 'Fine but don't tell the twins'

Astrid replied 'You know I won't'

Hiccup inhaled and exhaled deeply before saying 'Okay now the reason why as everyone knows is we are sneaking in the Jorgenson clans house is to find something that might shed some light on Snotlouts beha' before Hiccup finished his speech a viking teen could be heard coming near saying 'Let's go Hookfang, time to bring this to the boss for phase two' the trio quickly hid behind the corner of Fishlegs house to see Snotlout walking past with something in hand and Hookfang following.

Fishlegs said 'Shouldn't we follow him' Hiccup shushed Fishlegs before saying 'No, we stick to the plan' they got out of hiding and started their walk to Snotlouts house, when they arrived Hiccup stood against the wall and put his ear to the wall, the house was silent so he turned to the group and asked 'So the house is silent inside and it doesn't seem there is anyone inside, probably Snotlouts parents are in the great hall, how are we going to get in?'

Astrid walked to the front door so Hiccup and Fishlegs followed, she pointed at it and said 'This way'

Hiccup laughed and said 'Nice one Astrid but they most probably locked the door'

Astrid took a step forward to the knob and turned it to hear the creak of the door opening, Hiccup raised a brow and said embarrassed 'Oh, its opened' He sighed after hearing Astrid chuckle and followed her into the house, they slowly went upstairs and saw Snotlouts room in a mess, clothes, weapons and other things lying on the floor, Astrid spoke up 'This place is a mess'

Fishlegs replied 'Ya, no kidding'

Hiccup nodded and said before turning to the small group 'Okay guys, let's start by looking for something to give us a clue what is wrong with Snotlout'

Astrid replied 'How can you be so sure that he is planning for betrayal or treachery?' Fishlegs looked around the room before spotting a box in the corner of the room, cloaked by cloth but easy to spot in the current lighting, he took off the cloak to only leave him surprised but scared at what he saw, he turned to the group and said 'Guys' repeatedly while Hiccup replied 'I just know it, these past few days he hasn't been acting himself' he turned to Fishlegs and said annoyed 'What is it Fishlegs?' Fishlegs replied 'You guys have to see this' pointing at the box. Hiccup and Astrid neared but were soon too surprised that they saw that the box had the Berserkser sign on it, Hiccup mumbled 'Dagur'

Just then footsteps could be heard entering the house and so they quickly climbed onto the horizontal pillars but Fishlegs couldn't hoist himself up so Hiccup and Astrid watched from above as the figure climbed the final step to reveal that it was Snotlout, Snotlout looked at Fishlegs and in a quick pace walked up to him and spat 'what are you doing here?'

Fishlegs looked away in fright before saying 'To ask you something'

Snotlout huffed 'What is it?'

Fishlegs replied 'Why is your room like this?'

Snotlout sarcastically said 'Because I like it like that' before shouting 'Now get out of the house, Fishlegs ran down the stairs and out the door. Snotlout sighed before turning to the box in the corner before he too made his way down the stairs to the door, footsteps couldn't be heard anymore so Hiccup and Astrid climbed down and quickly made their way downstairs and to the door, as they ran out then came to a halt, Hiccup said 'That was close'

Astrid replied 'Ya, it was...so what should we do now?'

Hiccup said after looking left and right 'Keep a low profile and don't try to give any clues to Snotlout, we can't have him know, I will figure out what to do later'

Astrid nodded and they left back to their respected homes like it never happened but kept their guard just in case they were followed.

That's chapter 4, thanks for reading, sorry I haven't been updating this story yet and updating my other story in like 2 weeks, I took a break but I'm back into the game so don't give up yet, please review and again, thanks for reading


End file.
